Mild Visit
by Niki-chan98
Summary: Prussia invited Hungary to his place. PrussiaxHungary One-Shot


It was an mild summer afternoon, and Hungary was busily tending to Austria's house. Austria was running some errands and Hungary was by herself, steadily sweeping the floor and humming quietly. Then something disturbed her, a loud noise coming from the parlor.

_The telephone_, she thought. The chiming of the telephone had interrupted her rhythm. As soon as Hungary realized it, she fast-walked to the parlor and across it to reach the phone. "Austria's residence," She answered,"this is Hungary speaking."

"Enough of the formal crap Eliz!" The unknown voice complained. When she heard that voice she immediately knew who it was. _Gilbert Beilschmidt._ The Hungarian thought. Why had he called of all people? Usually he'd come over, not call. "What do _you_ want." She grumbled. "Aw. C'mon Sweet-cheeks, you know you love the sound of my awesome voice." Prussia snickered. "Shut up, idiot! I'm never happy to hear your **annoying** voice!" She protested. "Denying it means you love the awesome me~"

"Does not dumbass!" Hungary huffed. She heard Prussia laugh, only to make her even angrier. "Anyway I wanted to ask you something, can you come over? You know, just to hang out." Prussia said, now with a more serious tone. "'Just to hang out'? If I know you, Gilbert, you'll just pull another pr-"

"I'm _serious_ Elizaveta." He said sternly. Hungary was surprised to hear how serious he was. "Um.. Okay fine, I'll be there as soon as I can." She replied and hung up.

After that, Hungary walked tho the kitchen. She stared at the frying pan that hung on the wall, it was her weapon of choice. _Should I bring this?_ She thought. _After all, this is Gilbert I'm talking about. He'll do anything.._ Hungary grabbed the frying pan and squeezed the handle, she shook her head. _But he sounded so serious, I'm sure he's telling the truth. I'll trust him, just this once._ Then she put it back.  
>Later, she arrived at Prussia's house. Hungary knocked on the door and Prussia answered it right away. He was wearing a white buttoned shirt and blue jeans. "I knew you would come, you can't resist my awesomeness~" He said with a smug look on his face. "I knew you weren't serious! I don't even know why I wasted my time, coming here!" She turned around to leave but Prussia had grabbed her arm. "Wait! I didn't mean it, don't leave.. Please?" <em><strong>Please?<strong> This is not the Gilbert I know! He must be very desperate if he said "please".._ Hungary thought. "Fine, I'll stay... But what are we going to do?"  
>"It's still noon, we have a lot of things we can still do!" Prussia pulled Hungary inside and told her to sit on the couch. "I'll go get some beer." Prussia suggested. "No! I don't want you to get drunk on me now!" Hungary protested. Prussia flinched at the fact. "Er- You're right, beer later. How about we go outside? We could have some fun.." Hungary nodded in agreement.<p>

They went outside, wondering what to do. Hungary got an idea and sneaked beside Prussia's house, without him noticing, and grabbed the hose. Finally Prussia noticed Hungary wasn't behind him, so he looked around until Hungary sprayed him with water. "H-hey!" He said with a grin on his face. Hungary giggled, then started to laugh. She was having a great time.

They finally went back inside, while the sun was still out. They entered Prussia's bathroom and he got out a towel to wipe his hair. "Sorry that I made you soaking wet." Hungary apologized. "Bah. Don't say that 'sorry' crap to me. I don't really care, just need a change of clothes. Can you go get me a clean shirt from the closet?" He asked. Hungary was hesitant to ask but she finally did, "Um. W-what about er- p-pants?" Prussia eyes got wide and blushed, "D-don't worry about that." Hungary understood and walked out of the bathroom, closed the door behind her and made her way to the closet. Looking through the shirts, she found a white buttoned shirt similar to the one Prussia was already wearing. She grabbed it, returned to the bathroom, and knocked the door, "Can I open the door?" she asked. "Sure." Prussia replied. So she proceeded to do so, little did she know that she was for a surprise.

Hungary opened the door, and was greeted by a shirtless Prussia. "G-G-Gilbert..." She stuttered. Hungary blushed and looked down, holding out the shirt. "Uh. Thanks." He said, blushing. Prussia turned around to put on his shirt but Hungary gasped in horror. Prussia's back was scratched, bruised, and bleeding. "Gilbert! W-what happened?" Prussia rolled his eyes, "They're just scratches, jeez."

"This is no laughing matter Gilbert! Leave these scratches unattended, and they'll get infected!" Hungary exclaimed. She sighed, "Do you have any cotton balls or bandages?"

"Yeah in the cabinet above the sink."

"This one?"

"Yeah."

Hungary took out a bag and a box, the bag filled with cotton balls, the box had the bandages. She then took a cotton ball and put it under the water. After that she grabbed Prussia's arm and started to dab the bleeding parts on his back. Water's not the same as rubbing alcohol, but it'll do. She finally finished putting the bandages on the cuts, then she put the supplies away. She then backed away from Prussia, like she doesn't know him at all. He put the clean shirt on, then turned around, shirt still unbuttoned; revealing some of his chest and abs. He let out a big sigh. "Man.. You're overreacting, they're just c-"

"Where did you get them?"

"What?"

"Gilbert, _where_ did you get those... cuts?"

"Heh, well you know me... Just having fun at Russia's place-"

"Are you stupid? Teasing Ivan will get you injured- even **_killed_**! What were you thinking?"

Prussia smirked, "Ah. So you do care about me!" This made Hungary fidgety and look away. "Sometimes... _Sometimes_, I actually do care for you, Gilbert..." That surprised Prussia, who knew Hungary would confess so easily..

Hungary began to tear up, that made Prussia hug her. He wanted to comfort her, because he _cared_ for her in return. "Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about the awesome me, I can take care of myself. Stop being so down Eliz~" He said. Hungary laughed, "I know that.." She stepped away. "I guess I should get going.." She mumbled and walked to the front door.

When Hungary opened the door, it was pouring rain.

_Great..._ she thought.

"Well, looks like you have to stay here." Prussia snickered.

_What?_ she thought. Oh, how she wished for her frying pan right now. To smash it right on his forehead, she would love that. But no, she _had_ to leave it home.

"Gilbert.. We both know that isn't going to happen." She shot back. "Yeah, but I wish it would.." He mumbled. "I'll go get an umbrella.."

Once he returned with the umbrella, they headed out. It wasn't a long walk but they had enough time to chat. They talked about recent events, even though Prussia mostly didn't know about the stuff Hungary was talking about.

When they reached Austria's house, they said their good-byes and before Prussia could leave, Hungary said, "Um, thanks Gilbert.."

"For what?"

"For today.."

"Pft, no problem."

Finally, Hungary pecked Prussia on the cheek and headed inside, leaving him bewildered. He just left, his face flushed the whole way.


End file.
